


Unexpected Outcome

by smilenlaugh96



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, my date stood me up au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilenlaugh96/pseuds/smilenlaugh96
Summary: Based on a tumblr post - http://brethewriter.tumblr.com/post/126274693549/danger-days-of-our-lives-likehemmins-imagineBascially imagine your otp and one of them has been stood up by their date





	Unexpected Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda un-betaed and it's been a while since I've written (at least it feels like it) much less for Star Trek so please be kind. Hopefully, this won't be the last and I will continue writing.

Jim took a sip of water and checked his phone. It was almost one. It had almost an hour since Khan was supposed to show up for their lunch date. They had planned to meet at the cafe, for their lunch date, at noon. He sighed. It was a good thing today was Jim’s day off from work. Being a teacher had its perks, and today happened to be a result of that. The waitress came over to refill his water.

“Are you ready to order, sir?”

“Not quite. My date isn’t here yet. Give me another five, ten minutes?”

“Sure,” the waitress replied. “You do know we have people waiting for a table, right?”

“I know. And I’m sorry. My date must be caught up in traffic or something.” The waitress rolled her eyes as she left to help some other customers.

Jim quickly picked his phone back up to see if had gotten any messages from Khan. Nothing. Jim frowned a bit. He pulled up a game on his phone and began to play it. Jim could feel all the stares on him, and he could tell some of them were stares of pity. He didn’t need or want those stares. It was a mistake to agreed to meet Khan. He always did this sort of thing. Why hadn’t Jim learned his lesson yet? Khan was no good man. No one ever liked him; he was so rude and horrible to everyone. He quickly finished the level and put his phone away, got up and started getting ready to leave. When all of a sudden a tall, dark, handsome, broad shouldered man came up to Jim, gave him a kiss on the cheek and spoke, just a bit loudly.

“Sorry, darlin'. I’m so sorry I’m late. You know how the life of an attending can be. My surgery ran a bit long, and traffic was horrible,” the man stated, with a bit of a sheepish grin and sat down at the table.

The man’s voice was deep and accented. Somewhere from the south. It gave Jim shivers down his back, good ones. He wanted this surgeon to pick up Jim and throw him down on a bed and give him the time of his life. Jim stood there for a bit, a little shook by this man’s appearance and his voice. The surgeon quickly pulled Jim down towards him, so that he could whisper in Jim’s ear.

“ Just go with it. I’m Leonard. Whoever didn’t show up is a dick and looks like they lost out on something good.”

This pulled Jim from his stupor, hesitated for a bit, but then quickly thought of how much he wanted this handsome man to ravish him and quickly sat down. Nothing might come of it but might as well enjoy a gorgeous view while eating, and Jim was quite hungry. And the guy seemed to be very sweet, saving Jim from the embarrassment of everyone know his date had stood him up, despite the fact he didn’t know Jim.

“Alright. I’m Jim by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Jim.”

The two began talking, getting to know each other a bit. Jim learned that Leonard was a neurologist at the local hospital while Leonard found out that Jim was a teacher. Jim processed to dub Leonard, Bones.

“What’s wrong with my name? It’s a perfectly good one,” exclaimed Bones.

“It’s long, and I like nicknames. You’re a regular old sawbones! So Bones, it fits much better anyway,” Jim said as he gave a cheeky grin.

Bones was going to say something, looking like he was about to grumble but not all that much, but was cut off by the waitress coming and asking the two if they were ready to order.

“Yeah. I’d like a cheeseburger with fries. And root beer for a drink please.”

“And I’ll have a chicken caesar salad with an iced tea please.”

“Is that all?” the waitress asked as she quickly wrote down their orders.

“Nope. That’s all. Thank you.” She quickly left the table, and the two resumed their getting to know each other.

“That’s gonna kill you,” grumbled Bones.

“What?”

“The burger. You seem like the kind of person who eats burgers on regular bases. It’s so fatty and unhealthy. Anyways where do you teach at?”

 

“I teach first grade at Starfleet Academy.”

“Wait...is your last name Kirk by any chance?”

“Yeah….” Jim replied giving Leonard a bit of a weird look, thinking maybe he had to find a way to get out of this, whatever it was.

“My daughter is Joanna McCoy. Jo?”

“Wait. Jo as in a little six-year-old spunky girl who gets picked up by Jaylah?”

“Yeah! That’s my life in nanny since my job doesn’t necessarily have the best hours. And my ex-wife and I got divorced pretty soon after Jo was born.”

Jim grinned. “I love Jo! She’s the sweetest. I guess, that why I’ve only seen Jaylah pick her up. I was wondering if I’d ever get to meet you. She talks a lot about you, you know?”

“She does?” Bones’ face softened at the mention of Jo and her talking about him all the time.

“Yeah. She loves you a lot. It's apparent, they way she talks about you and the way she acts, ” Jim stated as he gave Bones a small grin.

They continued to talk about Jo and many other different things, with a lot of Bones complaining about things, especially about work. At some point, their food and drinks arrived, but it didn’t distract them from their conversation. This was the first time in a long time that Jim hit it off so quickly and well with someone. This man seemed to be perfection. His love for children, his personality, his sparkly hazel eyes, his strong build body, his good looks. All things Jim had been looking for in a person, to spend his life with or at least part of it. They continued talking for a while even after they finished their food.

Bones took a sip of his water and then checked his watch.

“Damn! We’ve been here a while. I should go. Promised Jo I’d get home early today so that we could spend some father-daughter time.”

“Go! That’s important time. I’ll pay the bill, you go,” Jim told Bones firmly.

Bones spoke in a firm voice, “I can’t do that to you! I’ll pay and then leave. And you can’t say no. I was raised that way, to pay for dates. Or whatever this is.”

“Alright.”

Bones quickly paid the bill, and the headed towards the door to leave. Bones opened the door for Jim and exited after Jim. They were about to head their separate way when Bones turned around and spoke up.

“Jim?”

“Yeah?”

“I really enjoyed whatever this was, and I’d like to do it again. So will you go out with me? For real, like an actual date, where I pick up you up, we enjoy some time together, and then I drop you by your house and walk you home. I would love to see you again,” Bones spoke in what seemed like a steady voice, but you could tell there was a slight nervousness in it.

“I’d love that. Here’s my number,” replied Jim with the biggest grin on his face. Jim turned around, and headed to his car, knowing that this, and the upcoming date would all he would be thinking about for the rest of the day (and night).


End file.
